1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a brightness correcting system and a method of correcting brightness, and more particularly, to a brightness correcting system capable of improving uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
However, variation in brightness is generated among pixels due to deviation in the characteristics of the OLEDs and deviation in manufacturing processes so that picture quality deteriorates.